1. Field
The disclosure relates to the field of image processing, and in particular to a method and a device for correcting a document image captured by an image pick-up device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, an image pick-up device has become a very common device. The image pick-up device may be integrated into a mobile phone, a personal computer and a tablet computer. People often capture a large amount of paper documents by using their image pick-up devices, for helping them to record information. Due to reasons such as a shooting angle, a shot document may have a perspective transformation, so that information in the document image is hard to be read by human, and it is more difficult to be read by a computer. For this reason, perspective correction for the document image has attracted more attention.
Currently, there are some methods for correcting the captured document into a rectangle document. However, with these methods, an aspect ratio of an original document image cannot be recovered based on only one captured document image.
It is desired to provide a method and a device for correcting a document image captured by the image pick-up device conveniently.